


An Office Affair

by BleedingInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: Castiel is a very private person at work, but if everyone knows something about him, is that he is very much in love with his wife. That's why it's so suspicious when he starts spending too much time with the new hot girl in the office, Meg.





	An Office Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonDrenchedShores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDrenchedShores/gifts).

> Happy birthday, Abi! Hope you enjoy it!

The new girl in the office was hot.

That was the first thing Dean noticed when he ran into her in the kitchen. She was petite, with wavy brunette hair and _bendy_. Right at that moment, she was on all fours on the floor behind the counter, which gave Dean a front row seat to her ass… ests, lovingly wrapped in a dark grey pencil skirt. He stood back, giving her an appreciative glance until the coffee maker started pouring and she finally stood up, at which point Dean pretended to just be walking in.

“Hello,” he greeted her.

She startled a little, but her face was neutral when she turned towards him. She had big brown eyes and full lips, painted in dark red. Dean, of course, didn’t want to get in trouble with HR for being “too friendly”, but he figured there was no harm in coming a bit closer for a chat.

“Hi,” she said and pointed at the coffee maker. “That thing was giving me trouble.”

She spoke with a deep rough drawl, emphasizing the ‘s’ in a particular way. A very sexy voice. Dean made a mental note to comment on it once he knew her a little bit better.

“Yeah, we’ve petitioned to have it changed for months.” He smiled and opened the cabinets above their head, handing a mug to her. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

“I know,” she said, arching a perfectly painted eyebrow. “Dean Winchester. All the girls in the office won’t stop talking about you.”

Dean laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Damn his reputation.

“All good things, I hope.”

She just gave him a close-lipped smile and started pouring the coffee.

“So, I don’t think I caught your name,” Dean said, trying to break the awkward silence.

“Meg Masters,” she introduced herself. “I’m on Sales. Just started this week.”

Ah, so that was how she’d heard about him.

“Hey, I’m on Sales too…”

“I know,” she repeated. “Big corner office with the view. I liked it.” This time, when she grinned, Dean was reminded of a hungry shark that had just smelled blood. “Maybe I’ll steal it from you.”

Oh, Dean definitely liked a frisky woman.

“Well, good luck with that—,” he started saying as she handed him a mug. Something twinkled in her finger, catching his eye. “—, I’ve been with Sandover for several years, grinding to get that promotion,” he continued, speaking as if all of his plans of asking her out on a date and ‘see where the night took them’ hadn’t just come crashing down.

“If you say so,” she said. She let a few drops of artificial sweetener fall on her mug and gently stirred it up. It was as if she was trying to move her hands more than it was strictly necessary for Dean to notice them. “I’m a very ambitious girl, though.”

Dean smiled. It didn’t really matter how ambitious Meg was, Zachariah, who was one step above him on the corporate ladder, was a bit of a sexist dick, so it was unlikely that she was going to get promoted over him. But if she worked well, perhaps he would recommend her to get his office when he finally got that big promotion upstairs.

The power of that little thing in her finger was not to be reckoned with. He’d gone from thinking about her as a potential conquest to just a colleague in three seconds flat.

“So… you’re married, huh?” he commented.

Meg looked down at her wedding band as if she’d just noticed she had it on.

“Yup. Three years now,” she said, with a smile. “No kids yet, but we’re trying, you know? Hopefully it’ll happen soon.”

What a nice subtle way to let him know she and her husband were fucking on the regular.

“Well, that sounds great,” Dean said, with a laugh. “I, uh… I haven’t really found the one myself.”

“I’m sure that’ll be a day of grieving for Sandover’s female employees.”

Dean laughed again, but the fun was gone. Meg had drawn a pretty hard line in the sand and he was no homewrecker.

“Well, I better get back to my cubicle,” she said, finishing her coffee in one gulp. She quickly washed her mug and put it back on the cabinet. “See you around, Winchester.”

She turned around and took some steps towards the door. Her hips sway slightly over her vertiginous high heels.

Damn. Mr. Masters was one lucky son of a bitch.

***

“What’s taking him so long?” Sam asked, checking his watch for the hundredth time.

“You got somewhere to be, giant?” Rowena shot back, her Scottish accent intensifying like every time she was annoyed.

“I’ve got a lot of work to finish,” Sam complained. “We’re getting sued for harassment. Again.”

Rowena’s ears perked up. Dean wondered if the reason she had decided to become friends with them was because Sam, working in the Legal Division of Human Resources, was privy to all of the hottest gossips.

“Oh, do tell!” she said, staring up at him with a smile that was all angles. “Was it dear old Zachariah getting handsy with the secretaries again?”

“I’m not really supposed to say…” Sam replied, while slightly nodding his head affirmatively.

“Oh, there you are, thank God!” Dean exclaimed as he saw the fourth member of their regular lunch group, Castiel, crossed the lobby towards them. “These two old aunts were…”

Dean stopped talking, because Castiel didn’t come alone.

“Hello,” he said, as he stopped in front of them. “Have you guys met Meg? Is it okay if she joins us for lunch?”

Well, Meg was already there, giving them all that same toothy grin as before, so there was no way they could turn her down without seeming like complete asses.

Dean still turned towards his brother and Rowena hoping they could come up with an excuse for them to turn her down. Neither of them did, of course.

“Yes, of course!” Sam said, and offered Meg his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Rowena went a step forwards and lassoed her arm around Meg’s.

“Oh, dear, that was just what I needed!” she exclaimed. “This can be a bit of sausage fest sometimes!”

“Tell me about it,” Meg said, rolling her eyes. “Why do you hang out with these guys?”

“Have you seen them? They’re very easy on the eyes…”

And soon they were walking away and talking as if they were old friends.

Dean turned to Castiel, a little annoyed.

“Why did you invite her?”

“She’s… new in the office, I thought it wouldn’t be okay for her to have lunch alone,” Castiel said, with a shrug. “Should I not have done that?”

Dean couldn’t really be mad. Castiel’s motives were probably just as pure as he said, because he was just that nice a dude. The brothers had befriended him when he’d started working on Sandover over a year before, and it was good they did, because Castiel was the definition of introverted and socially awkward, to the point that Dean wondered how the hell he’d managed to meet and marry a woman.

He never talked much about her (he was a very private person), but he wore a wedding band on his ring finger and his blue eyes glimmered with happiness on the rare occasion he did mention “his wife”. Dean didn’t even think he knew her name, because Castiel only ever referred to her as such, as if being married to her was a point of pride for him.

Mrs. Novak was one lucky woman, though, to have a guy as in love and devoted to her as Castiel obviously was.

“Doesn’t matter,” Sam said. “Let’s go eat.”

Meg sat on the table next to Castiel and ordered a salad for herself. The conversation soon began surrounding her and how she came to work at Sandover, but she was even more closed-off than Castiel was.

“Well, I just started working here because the pay was better,” she said, disappointed Rowena, who was obviously hoping there would be a salacious story about her leaving her previous job. “Besides, my commute is like half the time it was previously, so that’s convenient.”

That had to be the most boring, most adult reason to change jobs ever and Dean commented that. Meg laughed, but he had the impression there was very little mirth in that sound.

“I used to be all about the partying, as Cas here can testify.”

“We met in college,” Castiel pointed out before anyone could ask what they meant.

“Oh, God, tell me you have some fun stories about Castiel!” Dean begged. “Because he is Mr. Proper Married Man around here.”

Castiel glared at him and Meg chuckled some more.

“No, I’m afraid he’s always been this serious about everything,” she said. “His intensity meter is broken and permanently stuck on max.”

“Thank you, I guess,” Castiel said, while the others laughed, because that was the most accurate description of Castiel they’d ever heard.

“But that’s one of the things I always liked about him.” Meg put a hand on Cas’ forearm, but she moved it away to grab her glass so fast that Dean almost thought he’d hallucinated the gesture. “So yeah, you know what that’s like. You meet someone, you settle down and you start making boring, adult decisions for the rest of your life.”

“It’s not so bad though,” Castiel said, turning her attention towards her. “If it’s with the right person.”

Meg flashed the same smirk that Dean was starting to catch whenever she made a sarcastic comment, so it was hard for him to believe her even when she sounded completely honest in her reply:

“Oh, for sure.”

***

In no time, Meg became another fixture of their lunch group and she and Cas seemed to rekindle their old college friendship. They always sat next to one another, Meg always laughed at Castiel’s jokes (even the driest ones said in a flat voice where Dean couldn’t tell if he was joking or not) and, according to Rowena, they carpooled to work together.

“I passed them by on the parking lot the other day and they were talking next to the car. Like, standing _very close_ to one another,” she told them during a coffee break when they happened to coincide in the kitchen.

“What are you saying, that they’re having an affair?” Sam asked, shaking his head.

Dean laughed, because the idea was simply too ridiculous to even consider.

“Come on, Cas would never. Have you seen his face when he talks about the missus?”

“I’m not saying that!” Rowena replied raising her hands. “I’m just saying, they became inseparable in a very short time, didn’t they…?”

“Rowena, stop,” Sam told her. “It’s one thing to gossip about the bosses and whatnot, but Cas and Meg are both married and if something like this reaches HR, they could get in trouble. Not just at work but with their spouses.”

Rowena opened her mouth and let out a little offended gasp.

“I would never do that!” she protested. “Besides, if they really are sleeping together, they wouldn’t need me to get in trouble with their spouses, would they?”

Sam clenched his jaw in a way that indicated that was not at all the point he was trying to make. He commented nothing more on the matter and whenever Rowena tried to bring it up, he usually changed the subject.

Dean, however, soon began seeing just what she was talking about. Yes, most of what he was seeing could be chalked up to them being good friends, like how they always laughed together and how they moved their chairs to be very close to each other, even when they ate in a big enough table that they didn’t have to do that.

But then there were some very specific things, like casual touches or how well they seem to know one another for two people who seemed very closed off to everyone else. Castiel always opened the doors or moved the chair for Meg (which he didn’t do for Rowena) and Dean had seen Meg leaning over and fixing Castiel’s tie or licked her finger to rub clean a stain in his overcoat.

One time when he was having a coffee break in the kitchen and they walked in together. They came, talking and laughing as always, and greeted him with the same friendliness as always.

“Meg made cupcakes, would you like to try some?” Castiel offered him.

“I didn’t know you baked!”

“Oh, the things you don’t know about me could fill libraries,” Meg said.

As she rummaged through the fridge, Castiel poured two cups of coffee, and then he immediately added sugar and milk to one of them in a very specific proportion. Assuming how someone else liked their coffee was a bold move, but Dean didn’t have to point it out, because Meg found her plastic container and put a cupcake in his hand.

“Hope you like red velvet. Ah, thank you, Cas,” she added when he passed her one of the mugs. And she proceeded to drink from it without a single complaint.

So that was a very specific thing Cas knew about Meg.

“Look, I’m not saying Rowena is right and that they’re sleeping together _now_,” Dean told Sam during dinner, despite his protests that he didn’t want to hear it. “I’m just saying they have this… vibe about them.”

“What vibe?”

“Like… maybe they used to be an item?” Dean guessed. “Should we ask Cas about it?”

“Yes, of course, because Cas is such an over-sharer.” Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m sure he’ll tell us all about it.”

“Your sarcasm is unnecessarily wounding, little brother.”

“I’m just saying, we don’t even know his wife’s name,” Sam pointed out. “What makes you think he’s going to tell us about his college girlfriend?”

He had a point, which didn’t stop Rowena from slobbering all over the story when Dean told the same thing to her.

“Oh, but can you imagine?” she said, her eyes glimmering with malice. “They had this torrid romance, then went their separate ways, married different people and now fate has brought them together once again…”

“Okay, first of all, ‘torrid romance’ and ‘Castiel’ are two things that just don’t mesh well,” Dean said. “Are you picturing him in the cover of a bodice ripper or something?”

“I’m sure he’s surprisingly strong underneath all of those ill-fitting suits,” Rowena said, with a smirk. “He has some very charming… shoulders.”

Dean tried not to take it personally. He went to the gym every week and Rowena had never made a comment about his shoulders.

“And second… you almost sound like you want them to be having an affair.”

“I work in Accounting, Dean. My life is an endless, desolate landscape of boredom. I’ll take my entertainment wherever I can get it.”

Dean guessed that explained a lot about Rowena.

In any case, other than their “vibe” and what they thought about it, they really had no evidence to tell one way or another.

“So, Cas, are you and the missus coming to the Christmas party next week?” Dean asked.

“Ugh, I hate office parties,” Meg said as she poured coffee in the two usual mugs.

“We’ll try to come this year, though,” Castiel replied. Meg settled the cup of coffee next to him and sat down. “It’s always good to socialize with your coworkers, especially when you’re new at the office.”

Meg stuck her tongue out at him and Castiel, honest to God, giggled. Like a high school girl with a crush.

It was disturbing.

And it was even more disturbing when Rowena caught him and Sam by the collar as they were heading for the elevator and pulled them aside to a corner.

“I need to tell you boys something,” she told them.

“Okay, is it a state secret or something?” Dean asked and Rowena immediately shushed them and checked both sides of the hall to make sure no one else was heading their way.

“I was talking to Cecily,” she started. “Who talked to Garth, who had lunch with Pamela, who said Ruby told her…”

“Rowena, skip the chain of gossip?” Sam asked her.

“She saw Castiel and Meg kissing inside the car when they arrived this morning,” Rowena blurted out.

Dean chuckled, because this had to be a joke, right? This was just the water-cooler conversation that they had to entertain themselves during breaks, she couldn’t be serious.

But Rowena wasn’t laughing.

“Cas?” Sam repeated, as incredulous as Dean. “Are you sure?”

“She is pretty sure, yes,” Rowena said, nodding her head with urgency. “It turns out everyone thinks those two are totally doing it and now we have confirmation!”

“No, come on, that has to be a mistake,” Dean said, frowning. “I mean, I don’t know much about Meg, but Cas really loves his wife…”

“Yes? He loves her so much he’s never brought her to the office parties or family lunches?” Rowena pointed out. “And doesn’t have a picture of her in his desk?”

Dean was going to say that was because Castiel was just that discreet when it came to his private life, but now that he thought about it, if he didn’t wear a wedding band and mentioned her now and then, they would have no idea he was married. In fact, they had no material evidence that woman existed.

“Oh, my God, are you serious?” Sam said. “Do you really think they’re going through some sort of… I don’t know, crisis that lead Cas to have an affair? Cas? Have you met the guy?”

“I didn’t want to believe it either, Samuel, but now we have eye-witnesses,” Rowena replied. “You need to talk to him.”

“And tell him what?”

“Anything you have to tell him for him to save his marriage!” Rowena replied, in what Dean called her overdramatic tone of voice. He knew exactly what was going to come next before Rowena even began: “Things like these destroy lives. When I found out Mr. MacCleod was having an affair…”

“Alright, yeah, we know, you went crazy and trashed his car…”

“Dean… she might have a point,” Sam said. Rowena raised her hands.

“Thank you!”

“We already have a sexual harassment case happening that doesn’t seem to be going away with a settlement out of court and the higher-ups are looking to get heads rolling,” Sam continued. “If the company has another scandal like this…”

“So, they fire Zachariah! Good riddance, he’s a creep!”

“Mrs. Novak could sue.”

“Wait, she could?”

“And Meg works in your department, under your management,” Sam added. “Which means you could lose your job too.”

Dean’s eyes opened wide. Oh, no. Fuck no. He had given his best years to the stupid company, he was not going down for something like this!

“Christmas party is tomorrow,” Dean said, immediately getting into strategy planning mode. “Cas said he was bringing the missus. You talk to him, I’ll talk to Meg…”

“And I will tell Mrs. Novak about what a rascal her husband is…”

“You will do no such thing!” Dean interrupted Rowena. “You’ll come to talk to Meg with me. You’ll tell her that thing about… life destruction and whatnot. We get them to stop… or at least stop being so obvious about it in the office.”

“Seriously, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Hey, you have no moral grounds to protest, Mr. Defending-The-Harassers!”

Sam clenched his jaw.

“Honestly, I thought you knew me better than that!” he protested. “Why do you think the settlement is failing?”

***

Despite knowing that Meg was a cheater and a homewrecker, Dean had to agree with her about one thing: office parties sucked. They were held in the large lobby, which was never big enough to hold everybody, so some people inevitably ended being pushed to the corners. The food was stale and the champagne was cheap because the higher-ups couldn’t be bother to shell out one extra dollar for it. Everybody just wanted to go home and start their holiday break, but they all felt compelled to stay and make small talk for a while and the awkwardness of it all hanged in the air like poisonous gas.

Besides, in a company as big as Sandover, it was impossible to meet everyone, unless one was a gossip like Rowena, and honestly, Dean didn’t need to have more than three friends, one of which was his brother, to survive in there. No, he didn’t want to see Garth’s daughter baby pics. No, he didn’t want to hear about Mitch’s exploits as a boy in a posh English boarding school. And no, he definitely didn’t want to confront Cas about him having an affair with the hot new girl, but that was just his luck.

Dean was struggling to come up with another synonym for “cute” after Garth showed her the hundredth video of his daughter laughing at whatever it was baby’s laughed at when he spotted Castiel through the corner of his eye. He thought he was going to catch a glimpse of the mysterious Mrs. Novak at last, but the only person near him was Meg. They both held champagne glasses in their hands and were chuckling softly to themselves, as if they were the only two people in the room, and Dean wondered how the fuck had he ever doubt that those two were sleeping together. He needed to trust Rowena’s intuition more.

He looked around until his eye met Sam’s and then he jerked his head towards the couple. Sam nodded, indicating he had received the message. Dean told Garth that his daughter was adorable and that he needed to go talk to his brother, to which Garth, who was super chill with everything all of the time, replied with a shrug and started to look around for the next person to show his precious little baby to.

Rowena and Sam were already with Cas and Meg by the time Dean made his way to them.

“Isn’t it lovely!” Rowena commented. “The best season of the year, isn’t it?”

“Are you going back to Scotland to spend Christmas with your family?” Meg asked her.

“I don’t celebrate Christmas, darling, I’m a Wiccan. I’m having a Yule orgy with my coven later.”

Dean was never too sure if Rowena was kidding about that or not, but Meg and Castiel laughed anyway.

“Sounds better than having to go see all of Clarence’s brothers,” she said, rolling her eyes.

Clarence? Oh, that must have been her husband’s name.

“Visiting family it’s not that bad…” Castiel started protesting.

Dean gave Sam the signal and he stepped up and put a hand on Castiel’s arm.

“Hey, Cas, sorry to bring up work at a time like this, but I need to talk to you about something…”

“Of course,” Cas replied, already walking away with him. “What do you need?”

Meg kept his eye on him for a second before turning back to them.

“Hate to see him leave, but love to watch him go,” she commented with a chuckle.

Dean was surprised at how brazen she was about it. How much champagne had she had? And where was Mrs. Novak?

“Oh, darling,” Rowena said, putting a hand on Meg’s shoulder. “You have to know that what you’re doing isn’t right.”

Oh, so they were going straight for the jugular. Great, great. Not likely to cause a scene at all.

Meg wasn’t angry, though. She seemed confused, if anything.

“Umh… you’re going to have to be a bit more specific?”

“Meg… everyone knows,” Dean said. “They saw you.”

Meg scoffed and then glanced away for a second. She seemed to be mentally going through all of her actions and wondering what exactly had prompted that particular conversation.

“I am… not sure what you’re talking about, but I’m sorry?” she said, with a shrug that didn’t make her look particularly regretful.

“Look, if there’s one thing I know about Cas is that he loves his wife,” Dean continued.

“Yeah.” Meg smirked. “I know.”

Was she for real? Was she taunting them? What was wrong with her?

“This has to stop,” Rowena said. “You could hurt a lot of people.”

“Okay, sure,” Meg said, speaking slowly, like a teacher trying to calm down a couple of hypersensitive children. “I’ll make sure it does. Umh… excuse me.”

She turned around and walked away from them towards the stairs that lead to the first floor. If she felt ashamed about the confrontation, she didn’t show it at all.

“Okay, so… she’s a sociopath,” Dean commented.

“Or a really good actress,” Rowena added, as disconcerted as him.

“Hey.” Sam returned next to them. “How’d it go?”

They told him and then asked him the same thing.

“I’m not sure Cas got what I was telling him. I started talking about divorce and how messy it could be from a legal perspective and he asked me if I was having trouble with Jess.”

“Well, so that’s a bust.” Dean eyed the stairs, but Meg wasn’t where she’d been a moment before. Had she gone upstairs?

“What else did he say?”

“He said that he needed to go find his wife and headed for the elevator,” Sam said.

“Wait, Meg just went upstairs too!” Rowena exclaimed, her eyes widening in horror.

“Oh, fuck no,” Dean muttered.

“You don’t think they’re going to… do anything? Here? With his wife somewhere in the party?” Sam started asking.

There was only one way to find out that out. Dean strode towards the elevator, with Sam following him closely and Rowena’s heels tapping rhythmically against the tiles.

The first floor was deserted at first glance: the lights were dimmed and there was silence everywhere… except for a little office down the hall, where Dean swore he could hear something that sounded a lot like furniture moving around. He pointed it to Sam and Rowena and they all headed there.

Even before they opened the door, Dean was aware that this was going to turn out very uncomfortable for everyone involved. He was prepared for that, and he was also prepared to having to confront his pal about his philandering.

He didn’t imagine just how uncomfortable it was going to turn, though.

The first thing he saw was a chair on the floor, like they had knocked it down in their rush to get inside. Then he heard the soft, moaning noises coming from behind the desk and had to give himself a second to prepare for the embarrassment before he screamed:

“What the hell?”

Meg and Castiel both jumped out from behind the desk. There was no way to hide what they had been specially, because Meg’s hair was all messed up and puffy and Castiel had a very telling lipstick stain on the edge of his lips.

“Dean?” he asked, as Meg quickly buttoned up her blouse. “What… what are you doing here?”

“We could ask the same thing!” Rowena shot back, pointing an accusing finger at them. “What exactly do you think you’re doing?!”

“Sorry,” Meg said, smiling. “The party was kind of a bore.”

Dean couldn’t believe it. He’d already come to the conclusion that Meg was shameless, but he was stunned at the fact that Castiel looked more annoyed than anything else.

“Right, we apologize.” He straightened up the chair, and Dean couldn’t be sure, but he had the distinct impression he discretely pulled his zipper up as he did. “This was very unprofessional on our part…”

“Just unprofessional?” Sam asked. “What you’re doing is… downright unethical!”

“Oh, relax.” Meg rolled her eyes and moved around the desk to stand next to Castiel. “HR already knows about us.”

Dean heard the sound of a record scratching in the back of his head.

“Wait, HR knows about you but Clarence doesn’t?”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, cocking his head. “What don’t I know?”

Dean blinked a couple of times and then turned to Sam and Rowena. It was very little comfort to see that they were just as confused as he was.

“You’re… what?”

“I’m Clarence,” Castiel said. “That’s what Meg calls me. It’s… it’s a silly nickname.”

“I disagree, I think it’s cute,” Meg said, with a giggle. The way Castiel smiled back at her indicated he also thought so.

“But I thought… I thought Clarence was your husband?”

“Umh… yeah? He is?” Meg frowned. “What exactly did you think was going on here?”

“You’re… you’re married…” Rowena said, but her voice was weak.

“Yes,” Castiel affirmed and grabbed Meg’s hand.

Something finished clicking in Dean’s mind.

“You’re… you’re married to _each other_.”

Sam shook his head as if Dean had just revealed a deep dark secret and Rowena’s jaw fell open.

“No!” she exclaimed. “No, that’s… that can’t be. You’re… you’re just saying that so we don’t think you’re having an affair!”

“What?” Meg said. Her voice shook in a way that indicated she was trying (and failing) to hold her laughter back.

“Do you… do you have any proof that you’re married?” Sam asked.

“Are you serious?” Meg shot back, now openly laughing. “Sure, we’ll just go home and get our marriage certificate!”

Castiel, on his part, was already whipping out his phone.

“This has been my lock screen for the last three years,” he said, turning it on so they could see. “I can’t believe you never noticed it.”

Dean was going to ask just who the hell looked at another person’s lock screen, but he went quiet, because if he’d so much glanced at it, he would’ve saved up a lot of embarrassment. There, clear as day, it showed Castiel and Meg, him sporting a white tux and her wearing a very elegant bridal dress, except that it was black.

“And here’s a picture of us in our engagement night!” Meg added, showing a picture of them in what seemed to be a bar, both of them smiling and she holding up her hand to the camera to show off a huge diamond ring.

“This is us with our cat when we just moved into our new house,” Castiel added, showing them sitting on the floor in a room completely devoid of everything, except for paint brushes and cans, and a black cat who seemed very irritated to have its picture taken.

“Umh… I don’t think I can show them this particular picture of you,” Meg said.

Castiel glanced at her screen and his cheeks became slightly red.

“Yes, they don’t need to see that.”

“Yeah, okay, fine, we get it!” Dean raised his hands. “You’re married! You’re super married!”

“Why didn’t you… tell us?” Sam said.

“We… assumed you knew?”

“Just like you assumed I was having an affair with my husband,” Meg said, laughing loudly. “Oh, my God, that’s hilarious! You could have asked!”

“Well, you could’ve introduced her as your wife like a normal person!” Rowena protested. “You don’t even have the same surname!”

“Of course not! Are you kidding? You know what a headache it is to go to the DMV to change my name?” Meg rolled her eyes.

“Also, my family is very particular and Meg would rather… what was the phrasing you used?” Castiel squinted, trying to remember. “Stick it to my asshole of a father.”

Meg seemed very proud about that particular comment.

“Oh, God,” Sam said, as if he just now was realizing their mistake while Rowena rubbed her temples as if she had a headache. “We are… we’re very sorry about all of this.”

“Yeah, we sort of… jump to conclusions,” Dean added.

“More like you swan-dived into them,” Meg said.

“I’m still not convinced,” Rowena said. Everyone turned to look at her, surprised. “Can I see that last picture you meant to show us…?”

“We’ll leave you alone now,” Sam said as both he and Dean grabbed each of Rowena’s arms and guided her outside of the office.

Meg’s laughter followed them all the way to the elevator.

“Well… guess that’s what we get for listening to gossip,” Sam commented. “I hope you learned your lesson, Rowena.”

“What lesson? I was right!” Rowena said. “They were sleeping together!”

Dean was still trying to adjust to the fact that Castiel was not only not a cheater, but that his wife was an extremely hot woman who enticed him to have sex during office parties and took naughty pictures of him.

He burst into laughter, so loud that both Sam and Rowena stared at him.

“Cas, you lucky son of a bitch…”


End file.
